


Ars Amandi

by 0_psique



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, kaysanova
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique
Summary: "Él es todo, y mucho más." Sí, la ha escuchado infinidad de veces, aquella proclama de guerrero que aún continúa enardeciendo las profundidades de su alma como el primer día.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 24





	Ars Amandi

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, después de tantos años! Posteé mi último fic en 2012, cuando mi fandom era Death Note y consagraba mi tiempo a la pairing Light/L. Aunque sigo enamorada de ellos y pertenezco pasivamente a éste y otros fandoms, me hace mucha ilusión volver a la actividad. 
> 
> Actualmente focalizo mi esfuerzo en escribir mi primera novela, por lo que no creo que vaya a ser excesivamente prolífica con los fics, pero no dejan de ser un escape y un ejercicio de estilo excelentes. 
> 
> Mi vuelta ha sido inesperada, como un golpe que no ves venir. Joe y Nicky me han robado el corazón y, desde que vi la película de Netflix, he sido raptada por Tumblr y el maravilloso estallido de amor que han suscitado en ésa y otras plataformas. He encontrado poco material en castellano, así que espero que mi humilde aportación encuentre su hueco.

**Ars Amandi**

“Él es todo, y mucho más.”

Nicolò di Genova no puede apartar la vista. Su existencia queda pendida de aquellos bellos ojos de azabache y, por unos segundos, el tiempo se detiene en el cruce de sus miradas, no existiendo nada alrededor de ellos más que la vívida, embriagadora rotundidad de su propia presencia.

Sí, la ha escuchado infinidad de veces, aquella proclama de guerrero que aún continúa enardeciendo las profundidades de su alma como el primer día. Ambos lo saben: tan imposible es su inmortalidad como aquel amor que pareciera atrapado en bucle en el enamoramiento: la sensación de ligereza en sus pies, el permanente pellizco en la boca del estómago, el cosquilleo ardiente en la punta de los dedos y en el bajo vientre, que hacía de cada encuentro una liberación: aquella agitación, en fin, deliciosa y desequilibrada que la Naturaleza, sabiamente, ella misma regulaba en los mortales para que se limitara a ser una fase, pero que el veleidoso Destino había decidido hacer fuente inagotable en ellos. Amándose con idéntica ensoñación y maravilla, aún después de un milenio. Una dádiva que, con frecuencia, se sentía como la espada de Damocles.

Nicky esboza una media sonrisa.

"Eres un romántico sin remedio."

Ése era Joe, sin paliativos: un romántico incurable, desde varios siglos antes de que ni tan siquiera se inventara aquel vocablo. Siempre dispuesto a espantar con sus enaltecidas declaraciones de amor incondicional a los espectros que pretendieran ensombrecer su felicidad, a destruir sin piedad cualquier amenaza de romper aquella simbiosis sobrenatural.

La eternidad no suponía óbice para dejar de sorprenderse con el devenir de los acontecimientos, pues ellos también se encontraban imbuidos por el _zeitgeist_ , el espíritu de los tiempos. Así, reinventaron la expresión de su deseo como cada época decidió que había que hacerse: aprendieron a amarse con el amor cortés del caballero medieval, con el encanto grecolatino del Renacimiento, con los claroscuros de la pasión teatral del Barroco, con el erotismo revoltoso del siglo XVIII, con el amor mistérico y desgarrado del XIX.

Su relación se alimentaba por igual de las canciones de trovadores, de los versos eternos de Shakespeare, de los textos prohibidos del Marqués de Sade, de la poesía exaltada de Lord Byron. Vivieron todos aquellos hitos en el arte de amar conforme tenían lugar, acumulando un insólito bagaje que hacía renacer sus sentimientos una y otra vez, como un caudal al que de continuo se suman nuevos afluentes.

Porque Joe y Nicky son la dulzura de Béquer y la aguda complicidad de Óscar Wilde, los cuerpos asaeteados de San Sebastián, los púgiles enroscados de Giambologna, y también los hombres comiéndose a mordiscos de Bouguereau. Son todo aquello y mil referencias más, como gotas de rocío suspendidas en la telaraña de los tiempos. La Historia había dejado pequeñas mas innumerables ventanas a las que asomarse para distinguirles, invencibles y fieros, tiernos y entregados.

Abandonados el mandoble y la cimitarra con la que tantas veces se arrebataron la vida, al final no pudieron sino reconocerse el uno en el otro como extensión del mismo fenómeno; una prístina señal de los dioses para amarse, como Joe repetía: "sin medida ni razón". Pues, ¿acaso merecía la pena amar de otra forma que no fuera ésa, como si fuera el último de sus días, como si el mundo en verdad orbitara en torno a ellos…?

\-------------------------------

Yusuf acaricia el talle de Nicky, invitándole a que le cabalgue y asuma él el ritmo de la penetración. Le nota absorto, como si su mente estuviera perdida en cavilaciones funestas, así que le inquiere sobre esto entre susurros melados en su oído. Nicolò, inesperadamente, le toma firmemente de la barbilla, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada, al tiempo que hinca las caderas contra las del otro hombre, acogiéndole por entero dentro de sí. En sus ojos verdes destella una emoción contenida, y las palabras que masculla resuenan con la seriedad de una sentencia irrevocable.

—Si llega el día... Joe, _ascolta_. Si llega el día en que marches a donde yo no pueda seguirte, no quedará de mí en este mundo más que una sombra, _lo capisci questo?_ Una sombra de carne y hueso penando en el desierto. Buscaré la Muerte una vez, y otra, y otra, sin titubear, sin descansar. Una vez y otra hasta que ésta al fin me encuentre y volvamos a reunirnos.

Cegado por el placer, Joe no asume de inmediato el significado de las palabras de su amante. Y sonríe, encandilado por semejante arrebato, más propio de él mismo que del conciso de Nicky. Todos saben que Joe es el de los soliloquios y las florituras. Pero pronto aparta la mirada, con la expresión quebrada, y el genovés siente el dolor que aquella reflexión le causa.

— _Non dire queste cose,_ Nicky, _Nicolò... Mi si spezza il cuore. Davvero, mi si spezza il cuore._

Yusuf le habla en italiano, aquel italiano con regusto anacrónico a toscano, la lengua que ambos escogieron para la intimidad, recuerdo lejano de sus primeros intentos de comunicación, allá cuando la furia letal de su enemistad comenzó a disiparse para dar paso a la más genuina e inesperada fascinación.

El sarraceno traga saliva, aguantando un sollozo, musitando “ _habibi_ ” con un hilo de voz. Y Nicolò se arrepiente al momento de su brote de sinceridad. Le estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y besa su frente, como queriendo apartar todo pensamiento lúgubre que le asolara.

— _Vieni qui, amore mio._

Y Joe acude, por supuesto que lo hace. El italiano rota la pelvis, jadeando su nombre en árabe al amparo de su boca, estremeciéndose al lograr su propósito de volver a ponerle duro. No se demoran en alcanzar el punto de no retorno, y la huida del orgasmo hoy tiene el sabor a sal de las lágrimas que Joe no ha sido capaz de reprimir.

\-------------------------------

Recostados con Nicky dándole la espalda, como acostumbran a dormir, Yusuf le envuelve con su abrazo. En pocos minutos alcanza a oír su respiración profunda y acompasada, abandonado ya al sueño. Entierra la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso de la sangre latiendo, entreverado con el olor compartido de la anterior contienda.

Él, sin embargo, tardaría mucho más en dormirse.

_“¡Oh, natural amor! Que bueno y malo,_

_En bien y en mal te alabo y te condeno,_

_Y con la vida y con la muerte igualo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Siéntete libre de comentar, para mí será un placer charlar sobre esta bella pareja.
> 
> Por si algunas referencias no he conseguido que se comprendan bien, aquí va un breve glosario:
> 
> El "Ars Amandi", el "arte de amar", es una obra del autor latino Ovidio.
> 
> \- Zeitgeist: expresión alemana para referirse al clima intelectual y cultural de una época.
> 
> \- "Los púgiles enroscados de Giambologna". Véase el grupo escultórico "Sansón y el filisteo" de dicho artista.
> 
> -"Los hombres comiéndose a mordiscos de Bouguereau". Véase la pintura de este autor "Dante y Virgilio en el infierno".
> 
> Frases en italiano (ojalá poder usar italiano antiguo, pero mi nivel no llega a tanto):
> 
> \- Ascolta: escucha.  
> \- Lo capisci questo?: ¿entiendes?  
> \- Non dire queste cose: no digas eso.  
> \- Mi si spezza il cuore: se me parte el corazón.  
> \- Davvero: en serio.  
> \- Vieni qui, amore mio: ven aquí, amor mío.
> 
> En árabe (aquí mi conocimiento sí que es de 0 absoluto):  
> \- Habibi: mi amor.
> 
> Los versos finales son de un soneto de Lope de Vega.


End file.
